509: Sprout
Sprout, A.K.A. Experiment 509, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction. His one true place is atop the pineapple water tower. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Lilo dropped his pod in a pail of water. Lilo and Stitch ended up catching him after he had grown enormous, deciding to put him in an old water tower that was slated for demolition. However, in the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, 509 did not sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction like he did in his episode. Personality Sprout is wild and tends to be aggressive, often trying to bite people when he was still confined in a flower pot. After he rooted into the ground and grew to enormous proportions, he became very dangerous, spreading his vines like weeds to attack victims. However, he apparently calmed down after being uprooted and contained. He also seems to like Lilo. Appearance Sprout is a plant-like experiment with a thick green stem, leaf-like body, eight tentacle-like vines, a purple head shaped like a Venus flytrap, a large mouth with a lizard-like face, little sharp teeth, dark blue pupil-less eyes, three leaves surrounding his head like a frill (one leaf is under his chin while the others are behind his head), and a single antenna on his head. Special Abilities Sprout can grow much faster than ordinary vegetation. He can also root into the ground and sprout a destructive forest of vicious duplicates. He has burrowing capabilities, and sends out tendrils that grow new heads and act like weeds, but with replicas of Sprout's head. Looks like harmless plant one moment, but suddenly rises up like savage beast and attacks (as stated by Jumba). He can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Sprout has shown to be skilled in playing the drums. Weaknesses If the original Sprout's roots are separated from the forest and contained, the rest of the forest will die off. Sprout is also vulnerable to plant-trimming or weed-cutting machines, such as a tractor or lawn mower. ''Stitch! Sprout was mentioned twice in the ''Stitch! anime. In "Shogun", it is shown that Sprout was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Though Sprout did not officially appear in the exclusive episode's English dub, his son did. It is revealed that Sprout can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. In "Sprout 2.0", Hämsterviel reveals that he has enhanced another one of Sprout's seedlings with the DNA of Experiment 627, disguised it as a plant, and hid it on a deserted island in an attempt to capture Stitch. Gantu and Reuben disguise themselves and convince Stitch and the gang to go find a flower that grants wishes, but is truly the seedling. Shortly after arriving on the island, the gang finds and almost instantly captures the seedling. However, when the seedling escapes, 627's DNA causes him to become unstoppable. Luckily, this also gave the seedling 627's only weakness: laughter. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Fibber ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-14-17.jpg Sprout ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-39-36.jpg|Sprout's experiment pod ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-43-40.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-43-43.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-07.jpg|Lilo feeding Sprout super-fertilizer ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-17.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-46-00.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-46-08.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-47-12.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-48-48.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-48-55.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-50-43.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-51-37.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-53-30.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-53-57.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-54-04.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-13-01h56m27s047.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-54-59.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-56-39.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-58-02.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-59-01.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-03-02.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-04-31.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-07-53.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-10-29.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-12-46.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-13-50.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-14-38.jpg|Sprout roars ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-15-53.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-13-02h17m45s763.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-17-21.jpg|Sprout attacking Mertle ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-19-44.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-26-36.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-27-20.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-33-37.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 10-35-50.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-28-21.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-31-13.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-32-38.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-33-09.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-13-02h25m41s392.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-33-55.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-34-36.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-37-17.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-38-58.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-13-02h28m32s006.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-03.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-44-12.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-13-02h30m31s291.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-47-16.jpg|Lilo tied by Sproutlings ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-49-29.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-50-01.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-51-25.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-54-32.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-54-52.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-55-03.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-55-49.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-13-02h35m25s100.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-57-57.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-58-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-59-53.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-01-00.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-01-54.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-02-33.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-05-44.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-07-48.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-08-33.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-09-47.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-12-31.jpg|Sprout gets roped ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-12-34.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-14-40.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-18-10.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-19-16.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-20-13.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-21-27.jpg|Sproutlings dying ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-23-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-23-51.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-25-13.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-26-26.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-27-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 23-28-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-42-26.jpg Snooty Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m30s98.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h09m49s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h34m24s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m39s229.png|Sprout captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h59m41s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png|Sprout playing the drums ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png Stitch! Son of Sprout ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-02-40.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-10.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-40.jpg|Visual of Sprout overgrowing an entire planet Miscellaneous EX509.jpg|Irregular color ScreenCapture 14.05.13 19-04-56.jpg Panes73.jpg Stitch Now - Sprout.png|Sprout in ''Stitch!Now Sprout Experiments on the Loose.png Trivia *Sprout was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Sprout is an obvious parody of Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *Sprout bears a great resemblance to most real-life Venus flytraps. *Sprout's pod color is blue. *Sprout's holographic silhouette appeared in both "Amnesio" and "Fibber". **Sprout is shown to have two different graphic designs on Jumba's computer. *In the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, Sprout did not grow into an uncontrollable forest of destruction like he did in his debut. *In the English dub of Stitch!, Sprout is said to produce seeds called Sproutlings (a.k.a. Experiment 509-A) that carry out the same primary function as their father. *According to Jess Winfield, Sprout was originally going to be named "Weedy" at one point.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 14, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. References Category:Experiments Category:Males